


Alternative night at The Emmys

by skylandmountain



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst/fluff/love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylandmountain/pseuds/skylandmountain
Summary: What might have happened on The night of the Emmys





	Alternative night at The Emmys

**Author's Note:**

> So listening to the James Blunt song 'Don't give me those eyes' kind of inspired this ficlet.  
> Go listen to the lyrics.

They were free to explore other relationships, that's what they'd said after their last failed attempt at being together.  
They hadn't fought this time, instead they'd made love, sweet sensual love, then held each other, cried and said goodbye. Goodbye to that part of their tangled lives.  
They just couldn't do it anymore, months apart, the odd night spent together in various parts of the world in yet another hotel room. They'd cling naked to each other, completely spent but wanting more. It hurt too much to keep going back to that place but never moving on.  
When the opportunity came to work together again they vowed that's all it would be, just work.

So here they were in 2017 in Vancouver for five months together, with new rules that had already been broken. 

David had hoped that he'd moved on, it had been months since they'd had that last night together, Gillian had started a new relationship and professed to be happy.  
Why then did she keep looking at him the way she did, she knows he can't resist her when she looks at him that way. His cock had been threatening to explode for days, every time he was near her he felt the unseen desire rippling through her very core and he wanted her, he wanted to bury himself inside her watching her rock her hips back and forth moaning with pleasure as he thrusts deep inside of her. 

On Friday they'd fucked, hard and rough in his trailer. They'd both orgasmed quickly, a result of six weeks of denial.  
Neither of them are sure how it happened, one minute they were saying goodnight the next they were tearing each other's clothes off. They never know how it happens.

Gillian sits on the edge of Davids trailer bed her head in her hands.  
He knows she's crying, she feels guilty for what she's just done with him.  
"This is so fucked up" she says her voice thick with emotion "why do we keep doing this?" She reaches out to touch him, she needs him to hold her but he can't. He wants to comfort her, tell her it's ok but his head is a mess, she messes with his head and his emotions. He knows he wants her but he wants all of her and everything that goes with her but he can't bear the intensity of their love making, the power of their feelings overwhelms him and then she'll be gone again, tears streaming down her beautiful face as they leave each other empty again. He can't stand to see her breaking each time, he wants her so much but not like this, not again.  
" it was a mistake, go to him, go to The Emmys and forget this happened" he says, immediately regretting his barbed bluntness when he sees the hurt in her eyes.  
He looks away ashamed of his words and she leaves once again with tears streaming down her face.  
Gillian sits in her hotel room her body wracked with broken sobs. How fucking dare he just dismiss her like she's nothing to him. They've fucked so many times but each time she truly gives herself to him. No man has ever made her unravel the way David can and now she's a mistake, their love making was a mistake.  
This was a mistake she thinks, coming back here back to The X Files and David.  
She lies on the bed unable to sleep, she's behaved badly she's betrayed the man waiting for her in LA with someone who doesn't want her anymore.  
She's awake most of the night, she wants her phone to ring. She wants David to call her, tell her to come back so he can hold her and make everything ok again but he doesn't, her phone stays silent.  
The next day she boards a plane, she gets her hair and make up done,puts on her dress and smiles because that's what she's learnt to do.  
David switches on the tv, he needs to see her. He searches the crowd looking for her. He sees her with him, she looks beautiful. However many times he's seen her on the red carpet her beauty always takes his breath away.  
They'd agreed to relationships with other people so why has he got an ache, a sickness inside he can't attribute to any illness.  
He turns off the tv, he can't stand to see her again. He wants her, she belongs in his arms no matter how complicated things get he loves her.  
He picks up his phone and texts  
"I'm sorry. I love you.  
Gillian is sitting in the audience when her phone beeps "shit sorry I forgot to turn it off" she says grabbing it from her bag. She looks down and sees a message from David waiting to be opened. Her heart is beating wildly as she opens the message and reads his words. She freezes staring at the text for what seems like an eternity. She can't breathe, her head is spinning. She needs to leave she shouldn't be here, none of this is right she has to go.  
" Are you ok?" her date hisses seemingly slightly annoyed at the disturbance. " I'm sorry, I don't feel well i need to go back to the hotel" she says blindly stumbling from her seat. "now?" he says incredulously. "Yes now" she says and starts walking away. He doesn't follow her, he'll stay for the party.  
She hails a cab, goes back to the hotel and throws her belongings into her case. There's one flight left tonight back to Vancouver and she needs to be on it.  
She runs through the airport suddenly acutely aware of people staring she must look a sight still wearing her red Emmys dress with her ugg boots. She'd only had time to change her shoes.  
It's 3am when she knocks on Davids door.  
" fuck, who the fuck knocks on a door at 3am" he mutters. The knocking continues "alright, who is it?" he shouts.  
"It's me" she says as he opens the door.  
"Gillian?" he says surprised "What the fuck?" "What are you doing here?"  
"You're at The Emmys"  
"I was at the Emmys" she says " now I'm here"  
"Did you leave the ceremony and get on a plane like this?" She nods "I did"  
"What about the press, the media are bound to be all over this"  
" I don't care anymore" she says staring into his eyes.  
"I got your text, did you mean what you said?"  
David looks at her she's absolutely beautiful standing before him with a vulnerability he's never seen before. He takes her by the hand and leads her into his apartment " I've never meant anything more" he says as she falls into his arms.


End file.
